Discover Channel Dream
by lalalollipop
Summary: Orhime has a dream. She doesn't know it was actually real! Her best friend helps her through everything, could there be more to that? Ichigo is confused about reality and dreams. OrhimexIchigo. OrhimexTatsuki
1. Dream

She turns the dial on the radio. Only getting static. Finally, she leaves it on the only station playing. The song Untouched by The Veronicas was ending. She sighed, her mind racing. Thinking, _where is Berry?_ He promised her do he would do anything for if she would do a small favor for him. That favor was to give Rukia a letter, her repayment was going to be... different from what it normally would be. She turned to look at the door, her cheeks as bright as her hair. The door was opening, to show a tall man with strawberry blonde hair and black robes hanging over his body.

She couldn't help but smile. She got up from the chair and walked over to him, her arms crossed over her chest so her breast wouldn't bounce as much. She drops her arms when she gets to him, stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. Startled he wasn't sure how to react, but his body did. He had wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her passionately. Her cheeks burning, melting into him. This was his first to notice that she was wearing a purple dress that clung to her hourglass shape, revealing that she was wearing a thong and a strapless bra. The shoulders of the dress fell off her shoulders and was a low v cut in the front revealing cleavage. His cheeks burning but he can't take his eyes off her. Her hair was up in bun with purple chopsticks in her hair. She wasn't wearing makeup but she didn't need it. She was already sexy enough.

"Orhime.." his voice only manageable in a whisper. Thinking, _is this what her repayment was?_ He was glad that his robes were baggy past his waist, he was getting aroused just thinking of the idea.

She was about to speak, but she was interrupted with a kiss. Her eyes closed she kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his neck wanting more. The radio now playing Discovery Channel by Bloodhound Gang. His hands travel downward and grabs her ass lifting her up and wraps her legs around him. She blushes harder, feeling a bulge against her leg. His hands wear lifting her dress from her ass, now kissing her neck. She licks his earlobe and sucks on it, dragging her teeth over it causing him to moan quietly. One of her hands travelling down to his chest trying to get his robes off. He walks over to the bed and practically throws her down. Pulling his robes off of him she watches in awe as he reveals his body. He wasn't very muscular but she didn't care. He was perfect in her eyes. He had crawled on top of her and was pulling down the front of her dress with his teeth.

She placed her hands on his lower back and was massaging slowly, dragging her nails lightly over his skin feeling him shiver from the touch. He managed to get her dress off and was kissing her stomach. She gasps and runs her fingers through his strawberry hair as his mouth goes lower licking her hips. He glances up at her and bites her clit over her thong, and she squirms. He pulls off her thong and rolls his tongue over her swollen bud, listening to her moan and squirm.

He rubs his middle finger over her slit and slides it into her pussy. She moans loudly and grips the covers on the bed tightly with one hand and grips his head with the other. He sucks on the clit and slides another digit in her pussy causing her to moan louder. He moves his fingers in and out of her pussy, then swirls his fingers inside. Her pussy begins to throb around his fingers on the edge of cumming. He pulls his fingers out and pulls his boxers off. He crawls on top of her and she looks at him. He leans down and kisses her deeply and passionately as he thrusts his dick into her.

"Fuck.. you're a virgin?" he whispers in her ear, and she nods. "No wonder your so fucking tight." he chuckles and slowly moves in and out of her letting her get used to his size. She bites her lip as she moans. He starts moving faster, causing her to moan louder. Her strapless bra had fell from her breast and he leans down and bites a perky nipple. She arches her back, her body curving along his as she cums, moaning as loud as she can with out screaming. She digs her nails into his back as he gets faster and rougher.

He moans as loud as she did as he cums inside of her. He falls on her and pants slowly, his eyes closing. She runs her fingers through his hair, her breathing slowing also. With him still inside her, they fall asleep.

* * *

Orhime woke up wet and realized she was fingering herself in her sleep and had came. She rolled over and screamed into her pillow. She wanted Ichigo to do what he had in her dream. She loved him, but she couldn't be sure how he felt. He flirted with her some, but then again he flirted with every girl he saw. He had changed since they rescued Rukia from execution. Still, it was only a dream. She got up and took a shower. Got dressed and went to school.

To be continued!


	2. Stranger in Bathroom

Orhime loved him, but she couldn't be sure how he felt. He flirted with her some, but then again he flirted with every girl he saw. He had changed since they rescued Rukia from exacution. Still, it was only a dream. She got up and took a shower. Got dressed and went to school.

She had her hair up in the bun in her dream with the same purple chopsticks. She had kept the star shaped bruettes in her pocket of her shirt. She examined herself in the girls bathroom, she couldn't face Berry. Not after the dream she had of him. She felt so ashamed. She wanted to do so much to him, but she wouldn't dare to admit it.

Closing her eyes for just a minute, she lets everything fade. She clears her mind and ignores everything around her. She comes back to her senses feeling a blindfold being put on her. After it's tied, the person who put it on her turns her around and makes her sit on the sink. They place their hands on hers and hold them on her hips and kiss her deeply.

* * *

Ichigo walks into the classroom with his bag dragging on the floor. Keigo stands from his desk and runs and tackles Ichigo.

"What the fucking hell?!" growls Ichigo. Staring at the ceiling trying to keep calm.

"Where were you last night? You was supposed to come over and you never did!" whimpers Keigo.

"What do you mean? I was there!" Ichigo pushes Keigo off and climbs to his feet.

"No you weren't! That's what I'm trying to tell you!" Keigo whimpers more and covers his body waiting for Ichigo to hit him.

Ichigo just stares at him and walks off to his desk. It had to be a dream. It couldn't have been real. He went over to Keigo's house, but everything after that got hazy. Where the hell was he last night?

* * *

The kissing got deeper much much deeper. It was like they were dieing to do this. Orhime tried to push them away, but they were much stronger then her. They were inbetween her legs now kissing her neck and sucking on it. One of their hands covered her mouth and the other was rubbing her thighs.

Tatsuki walked into the girls bathroom.

* * *

_A/N: Please review! I'll add more chapters later I promise. I know it's shorter, but it'll get better._


	3. Friend in Lust

Tatsuki walked into the girls 's heart sank.

She pulled the guy off of Orhime and just stared at him. Orhime pulled the blindfold and her hands covered her mouth in shock. It was Chad. She got off the sink and went over to Tatsuki. Tatsuki lowered her head and tears fell down her cheek. Orhime hugged her friend and let her cry, but her cheeks burned realizing Chad was watching.

Her voice was tight and serious "Chad leave. Now!" With that Chad walked out of the bathroom quickly. Tatsuki looked up at Orhime and Orhime wiped her tears smiling softly at her. Tatsuki was crushed, she loved Chad and Orhime knew that.

Tatsuki's voice came out in a whisper "Orhime.. thank you.. Can you do me a favor and cheer me up?" Orhime nodded and acted like her normal stupid cute self. Tatsuki shook her head and Orhime stood there looking at her. Tatsuki was different. Her eyes were dark and lustful, and her arms were tense and tightly holding Orhime close to her.

"Tatsuki.." she was cut off by lips pressed to hers. Orhime tried pushing her away like she had Chad but she only got a moan from her and deeper kissing. She felt hands massaging her sides and she blushed, she was liking it. Orhime slid her hands into Tatsuki's hair and kissed her deeply.

Tatsuki starts unbuttoning Orhime's shirt and bites Orhime's lip causing her to moan. Orhime started pulling Tatsuki over to the wall. Tatsuki pushed Orhime back on the sink and started kissing down her neck and bit at the skin. Orhime started pulling at Tatsuki's skirt and got it over her ass and let it fall. Tatsuki pulled down Orhime's bra and flicked her tongue over the perky nipple. Orhime bit her lip to keep from screaming and Tatsuki pulled the other with her fingers. Orhime started squirming and clenched her legs together. Tatsuki notices and slides a hand up Orhime's skirt and rubs her finger over her panties. _So wet..._ Tatsuki thinking licking down Orhime's stomach. Tatsuki pulls down Orhime's skirt with her teeth and licks her inner thighs.

Chizuru walks into the bathroom and drops her bags watching them. Orhime stares at her and looks down to Tatsuki. Chizuru runs out of the bathroom and Tatsuki throws Orhime's skirt at her.

"Hurry! Get dressed before the Lezbo gets back and with more lezbos.." Tatsuki shudders and helps Orhime button her shirt. Orhime grabs her stuff and leaves the bathroom holding Tatsuki's hand.

Ichigo stares at the empty desk Orhime sits in. He closes his eyes and tries to remember what happened that night. He walked over to Keigo's house and then it went blank. The classroom door slides open and his eyes open, staring at Orhime and Tatsuki. He glanced over at Chad, who had tensed greatly, then back at the two girls. Orhime sat in her desk and Ichigo noticed the purple chopsticks in her hair. Ichigo pratically falls out of his chair. _Holy shit..!_

_

* * *

_

A/N Hey sorry I would have updated sooner but my mom was in the hospital and I have school and crap. It's just been busy around here. Please review!


	4. Friend in Lust Continued

orhime sat in her desk and ichigo noticed the purplechopsticks in her hair. ichigo pratically falls out of his chair. holy shit..!

he scrambled to keep in the desk, with his heart pounding in his chest. purple chopsticks never leaving his eyesight. orhime started tensing feeling someone watching her, and she dared not look hoping it wasn't chad. ichigo couldn't stop staring. keigo noticed this and threw a wad of paper at him. ichigo this time did fall out of his seat. the class looked at him and laughed. crawling back into his seat, he locked eyes with orhime. her heart skipped a beat. why is he looking at me that way?... as if reading her mind, he scribbled a note and passed it to her.

'you look good in purple. how come you haven't worn it before?' he was trying to figure out something. like a lost piece of a puzzle.

'i thought i never looked good in it so i never did' her mind racing with questions. was he flirting or doing something else?

'hime, you look good in anything. especitally purple.' so she hadn't worn them before, so why did they taunt him so?

'thanks. if we didn't have these uniforms, i would wear more purple' what was his thing and purple?

'well maybe we should hang out some time, so you can wear all the purple you want' a dress maybe?

'maybe.. i don't know' never seem to eager. she laughed at herself. i read to many magazines.

'maybe? well how about some place nice? it can be kind of like a date, perhaps?'

'a date? that would be nice. where at and when?' her heart skipped beats and her stomach did flips just at the thought of having a date with him.

'it'll be a surprise. wear a dress' he was getting nervous. why was this image of her in a purple dress and her hair up as such haunting his mind?

'a dress? picky are we? luckily, i only have one. it's purple too' why did i tell him that?

'hope it's sexy' his mind started jumping around and instantly everything came back.

the bell rang and everyone fled the room. chad left first. chizuru was begging tatsuki about something. orhime hung back slowly leaving. ichigo frozen in his seat.

orhime wasn't innocent anymore. he had changed that.

tatsuki walked orhime home and asked if it would be a problem if she stayed there for the night.

"tatsuki! please it would be nice to have company over. i don't care if you do." and with that she stayed.

tatsuki follwed orhime into the kitchen. tatsuki was closing the blinds that orhime left open all the time. orhime curiously sat down a pan she was holding on the stove and looked at her friend. tatsuki was now holding orhime closely like earlier.

"hime, i know this is weird, but please. let us finish. i want to taste you. i want to please you. i want to hear your beautiful moan" she purred this while caressing orhime's neck with her lips, pulling at the edge of orhime's shirt. orhime moaned in agreement.

tatsuki unbuttoned both of their shirts and laid them aside on the floor. pushing orhime to the table, she kissed orhime fiercly and deeply. orhime layed on the table and tatsuki had her skirt off quickly rubbing her thighs teasingly. orhime took off hers and tatsuki's bra and threw them across the room. tatsuki slowly pulled off orhime's panties and gently kissed the folds. orhime blushes bright red, nodding at her. tatsuki slid a finder on the slit of her pussy and sucked on the clit. orhime moaned in response. tatsuki blushing at the moaning, growing wet herself, slid a finger in orhime and rubbed the walls. orhime moaned louder and arched her back barely. tatsuki slid another digit inside orhime and scissored her. orhime arched herback more, moaning deeply. tatsuki pulled away and left the room for a minute and came back with a doubledildo.

"i like toys." tatsuki said quickly and embarassed. this made orhime wonder. double was for girl-girl. what was tatsuki holding back that she didn't know?

orhime propped herself up on the table and let tatsuki climb ontop of her. tatsuki first slid 1 half in her moaning. slowly sliding the other half in orhime, who moaned. orhime loved this feeling and wished she could do this more. tatsuki looked curious, then stopped and started moaning again as she was sliding it in and out of her and orhime. orhime moaned and layed back on the table. orhime clung to the table arching her back as she climaxed. tatsuki leanded over her and bit her nipple. orhime bit her lip screaming. tatsuki pulled away and out of her. orhime frowned, she wanted more.

"oh. i'm not done yet, dear." she smiled and climbed of the table and came back with her bag and grabbed another toy. a stap on. "on all 4" tatsuki crawled back on the table and was rubbing orhime's ass, pushing the strap on into orhime. orhime half layed on the table. her breasts against the table, moving forward each time tatsuki pounded her. tatsuki would pull most of the way out and just thrust back in hard. orhime bit her lip again screaming in pleasure. tatsuki leaned over orhime and spooned her while pounding into her roughly. orhime moaned softly at the feeling of tatsuki's body against hers. tatsuki was fingering herself and began throbbing around her fingers. orhime began throbbing around the pounding dildo. botch climaxed and fell on the table. both girls bodies felt like jelly and couldn't move. they fell asleep that way. tatsuki, with a strap on still inside her friend, laying on orhime, who had cum all down her legs.

What was ichigo to do?

* * *

A/N i know i've been busy my dad and mom have both had bad cases of illness and i had to take care of them plus homework is a butt. but all in all i will continue it but it won't be for a while

thx plz review


	5. Friendship turns!

What was Ichigo to do? He had taken her innocence away from her with no idea how. It all seemed like a dream. But it was so real! He had to find out what happened. How could he forget such a precious night?

* * *

Tatsuki woke up first and slid out of Orhime, which moaned in her sleep and curled up on the table. She just watched her friend lay on the table. _So beautiful. So careless and free. It was as if nothing was going on in her world_. She was hurt when she saw Chad kissing Hime, and not her, but she couldn't blame him. She had covered her true love for Orhime, by claiming it was Chad that she loved. She knew it'd never work, for either of the two. Orhime was in love with Ichigo, while Chad loved Orhime. She leaned over and kissed her softly. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and walked away. Tatsuki stopped in the doorway and looked back. She couldn't figure out how her Hime didn't have a problem with the dildo. _Orhime lost her virginity already! Who? When? And how?_

* * *

Feeling a soft kiss, she woke but didn't move. She listened to the footsteps til they faded. Orhime sat up on the table to see Tatsuki walking out of the kitchen. _That was... amazing, but why didn't it hurt? I'm a virgin.. well was. I thought your first time was supposed to hurt. It didn't though. And Ichigo. He still didn't tell me when the date was. What was his problem with the purple? He must obessed_. Shrugging, Orhime got off the table slowly and went to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and went to her bedroom for her robe and clothes. Tatsuki gave a small smile, but it was hiding something.

"Tatsuki.. are you a lesbian?" Orhime asked her friend. Not daring to look at her.

Tatsuki blushed and laughed. "No. I'm bi. I like both female and males. But I like girls more."

Orhime looked over her shoulder and blinked. "Would you go out with me then?" Her tummy did flips.

Tatsuki froze and stared at her. "But you love Ichigo. Sweetie, he likes you! Go after him, not me." She was telling the truth even though it hurt like hell.

"I want to be with the person who took my virginity. Which is you.." Tatsuki had the shocked look. "What? I was a virgin. And you took it!" Her friend just stood there blinking at her like she was crazy. "I swear! That was my first time for any kind of sex"

"I believe you. Ok? I'll go out with you." She walked over to Orhime and kissed her deeply and meaningful. Hime hugged her and kissed back. It felt good. Her heart told her it won't work because she loved Ichigo.

Tatsuki and Orhime both took a shower and got dressed. They went shopping holding hands. It was fun.

Buzz, buzz! Orhime pulled out her phone and looked at it. It was Ichigo! Why was he calling? "Hello?" She answered the phone. "Yeah. 7 is fine. Where? Still a surprise? Fine. Bye Ichigo." And she hung up just in time for Tatsuki to walk out of the bathroom. They went to Tatsuki's home and hung out til 5 and Orhime left.


End file.
